Fandomia
by Rolo999
Summary: Alright this is my first fandom and idk how it will go but please give it a read. This will include may fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Harry

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of screaming ringing in his ears and the smell of ashes filling his nostrils.

" We need reinforcements at the eastern wall", his best friend and 2nd in command yelled.

"Whats the matter which, fandom is attacking" Harry asked

"It's the Half-Bloods, those who follow Percy Jackson" Ron replied.

"Lovely, lets go out and meet them" Harry said with a sarcastically, the Half-Bloods were but one of their main enemies in the strange new land that he, his friends, many other wizards, and thousands of muggles who somehow knew about magic and swore loyalty to him and his friends. As Harry and Ron rounded the corner of the group of tents that he and his followers set up he saw the scale of the battle that could take place. In front of him were what looked like nearly 2,000 demigods and their followers looking fierce and ready for a battle.

"Stop burning down the forest sons and daughters of Hephaestus, we have their attention" a voice yelled. When Harry looked he saw Percy Jackson the leader of his fandom.

"What do you want Percy" Harry scowled, you can never just leave us alone can't you, none of us know why we are here so can't we work together to find a way out?"

"True, we do not know why we are here but we do know that this land is ours, Children of Apollo ready your bows, Children of Ares attack formation #2" Percy hollered.

"Everyone wands out and medics prepare the healing potions" Harry replied back to his men.

Just as a battle was about to start, Hermione ran out in between the two armies.

"Wait, she pleaded, surely we can find some way to work this out, peace is always the best option"

"Oh Hermione, leave this to the men…or you might find yourself in trouble! Percy lunged at Hermione and put a knife at her back.

"You leave her out of this you coward, shot him with a killing curse" Ron screamed

"Oh, i would not do that you see i can control water" Percy said rather calmly for having hundreds of wizards pointing wands at him.

"We know that, thats why we chose a camp away from any water" Harry replied

"Yes, but did you also know that the human body is 60% water" Percy then pointed his and at the nearest muggle follower of Harry and made a fist. Suddenly the poor muggle exploded as all the water of him shot out of his body. "Now shall we do the same to Granger her or should we take her as a nice little hostage?" he said.

"Fine..fine take her just promise that she will be safe" Harry said

"Oh poor little orphaned Harry Potter, your weakness is still others being hurt because of you isn't it, well see you around" And with a flick of a hand another muggle exploded and he used that distraction to slink back into his army and yelled the command for a retreat.

"NO COME BACK HER YOU COWARD" Ron screamed.

"Ron look at me, we will get her back I swear, and kill very half-blood in our way"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

Today was a good day for Percy Jackson, he had captured one of the main leaders of his enemy, and now a team of Hermes kids had just come back from a a scouting mission.

"What did you find" Percy asked

"We found…found a…. well you see we do not know how to describe it" one of the soldiers responded.

"Well you better figure it out quick or else you won't have to worry about describing anything else for the rest of your life" Percy then started to reach for a heavy-duty pair of scissors.

Terrified, the child of Hermes squealed out, "We saw a box, a blue box, and we tried all sorts of thing to get it open, we used a battering ram, tried to pick the lock, and even used Greek Fire!"

Just then Annabeth Chase, Percy girlfriend came in, "I heard this whole conversation Percy, including the bit about cutting of tounges! How could you be like this, you are not the Percy I know."

Percy responded with"Perhaps not but you know what I learned in the Titan War? I learned that you can show no mercy and do whatever it takes in order to get a job done! And this is what we are in, a war. Now get me that blue box"

Taken back by her boyfriends remark she just shook her head and went around the corner

"Well, why are you fools still standing there! Get that box in a wagon and put it in a cell!" Pecy yelled at the children of Hermes.

A little while longer Percy got the news that the Box was down in a cage, "Wonderful", Percy said, "now get it open"

"That's just the thing a man came out of the box, and he calls himself, The Doctor"

"Does he know anything of those blasted Potterheads" Percy asked

"No sir, he seems to be from a completely different fandom"

"Just what we need, Percy said with a sigh, a new enemy"


End file.
